


never tell me the odds

by serenitysea



Series: life lessons from han j solo [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Star Wars References, he brings the really bad takeout food, she is his handler, ward and bobbi are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitysea/pseuds/serenitysea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or; the one where grant ward and bobbi morse are bros and they eat a lot of bad takeout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never tell me the odds

**Author's Note:**

> slight spoilers for next weeks' episode. other things to know: gratuitous star wars references, skyeward and huntingbird implied, basically a bit of a crackfic, honestly. inspired by [this](http://b-isforbombshell.tumblr.com/post/101840468070/nathyfaith-wanderingrookie) post.

She gets on the bus and there he is, standing in the middle of the aisle looking dark and terrifying. 

"Everybody out," she commands firmly, not taking her eyes off Ward.  
  
The passengers file off in a fairly orderly fashion and it seems like no time at all before it's just the two of them left standing.  
  
Ward doesn't even flinch when she raises her hands to frame them on either side of the rows lining the cabin.  
  
Bobbi sighs dramatically and finally says, " _Hands_."  
  
At last he shifts, clearly telegraphing his every movement until she can see the homemade bomb constructed around his waist. She shakes her head and raises an eyebrow impatiently.  
  
Ward lifts his arms until his sleeves fall down, revealing his bare wrists — scarred and wordlessly brave, but bearing no fresh additions.  
  
She relaxes slowly while he watches her every movement like he's waiting for her to do something unexpected. There is a soft pang in her heart as she thinks about what kind of action led to his ever-present state of awareness.  
  
"Well, this is one hell of a mess you've gotten yourself into."  
  
He exhales slowly, still watching her carefully.  
  
"C'mon," she jerks her chin at the row of seats closest to him. "Let's see if we can't figure a way out."  
  
*  
  
Bobbi doesn't mean to run into him.  
  
They all know that Ward has been _helping_ from behind the scenes but no one will actually _talk_ about it. It's like the damn elephant in the room.

Jemma is still holed up in her lab, working independently of Fitz; save for a carefully timed 90 minutes when she steels her determination and crosses into the engineer's lab, looking a little more tired but resolute every day. Trip spends most of his time in the field, having taken on the bulk of the assignments now that May has been sticking closer to base (for reasons unknown).  
  
And Skye.  
  
Skye looks like a ghost.  
  
Bobbi swears the young hacker has lost another five pounds from last week and silently vows to make her famous mac and cheese (that even Lance can't deny loving). Guaranteed to fatten someone up (possibly one of the reasons why he complained when she made it so often) and nothing can top that cheesy goodness -- it had been scientifically proven.  
  
So when she turns the corner a little too sharply and literally _slams_ into their dark guardian angel, it takes her a moment to catch her bearings.  
  
(It also kind of helps that he's a Specialist through and through and doesn't, y'know —  _die_ — when her automatic defense mode kicks in.)  
  
*  
  
"How long before everyone figures out that you disarmed that thing after I came on board?"  
  
Ward glances out the window, secure in the knowledge that no one can see them through the heavily tinted glass. "Five to seven minutes."  
  
"What have you got for me?"  
  
He takes a deep breath and prepares to rattle off the latest intel he has managed to uncover.  
  
"No, no," Bobbi shakes her head. "This isn't how this works."  
  
Ward goes still, every muscle in his body visibly coming to alertness.  
  
She rolls her eyes and elbows him playfully. "Where's the _food_? You were supposed to bring either fried chicken or cheeseburgers this time."  
  
He pinches the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. "I can't believe you're my handler."  
  
*  
  
"All right, Han Solo."  
  
Ward stares at her blankly.  
  
She spreads her hands slightly in askance. "Legendary smuggler from Star Wars? Handsome as hell? Rocks the scruff the way you do, like it's your middle name?"  
  
He coughs awkwardly.  
  
Bobbi lets her head fall back in a full bodied sigh. "Okay, so first order of business: you shave. Second: we watch Star Wars."  
  
Ward is frowning slightly. "I'm pretty sure —"  
  
"— Hush." When it looks like he's going to protest, she cocks her head to the side. "You really wanna fight this out, cowboy? Because we both know how it ends."  
  
He grits his teeth but does not argue, and follows her.  
  
*  
  
"Are they all outside?" Ward has gone oddly subdued and she has to wonder if he's still missing Skye the way he was when they first started meeting for intel a few weeks back.  
  
"They are," she says. Bobbi puts her hand over his and squeezes gently. "You come back when you're ready. We've talked about this."  
  
For a split second there is a deep longing on his face that is almost too personal and painful to look at. She turns away to afford him the privacy he deserves.  
  
"Not yet," he finally says, slouching down in his seat.  
  
Bobbi nods, unable to hide a small grin.  
  
"Stop doing that," he mutters, shooting her a glare.  
  
She bumps her shoulder against his. "Whatever, Solo. I'm proud of you."  
  
Ward raises his eyebrows sarcastically and gestures at the explosives wrapped around his waist. " _Really_? Because I think this kind of situation might call for a different reaction."  
  
The smile spreads hugely across her face. "And you're even cracking jokes. The progress, you _kill_ me." She claps happily. "Now c'mon, what'd you bring me to eat?"  
  
Ward just stares at her with such bewilderment that she can't help laughing.  
  
*  
  
"And then they jusss— " He gestures wildly, the pint of beer spilling over sloppily. "Work their way in and you can't —" Ward hiccups loudly, looking so sad she has no option but to squeeze his arm reassuringly.  
  
"Get them out?" Bobbi answers, nodding in solidarity.  
  
"YES." He is quiet for a long moment and then burps loudly, seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
Instead of being grossed out Bobbi just sighs heavily and rests her head on his shoulder. "We'll figure this out." She sips her beer. "Otherwise you might wind up married to the damn fool," she mutters under her breath.  
  
He frowns and wonders what would have the normally bubbly and playful handler looking so dejected. The moment passes and she straightens, coming to some kind of conclusion. (He straightens up, too, not wanting to miss whatever is going to happen next.)  
  
"To the cocky assholes that got under our skin," Bobbi raises her drink.  
  
Ward looks adorably puzzled but eventually shrugs and meets her half-hearted toast. "She wasn't an asshole," he carefully says, like he's trying to work out an extremely complicated math equation.  
  
"At some point in time, _everyone_ is an asshole," she says knowledgeably. "And it's a damn shame because we wind up falling for them even more."  
  
"I don't think we're talking about the same person…?"  
  
"Just drink your beer."  
  
*  
  
Bobbi gets the team outside to disperse and somehow the local authorities are called off, taking the crowd with them. Ward thinks he sees a flash of dark brown hair darting around the corner but refuses to dwell upon it. This is not the time. There is work to be done.  
  
They clean up the remnants of their impromptu feast and he take the garbage to be destroyed (fingerprints are evidence), following her out to the now-empty parking lot, which has been cleared (probably by Trip and May, if he had to guess.)  
  
Ward shadows Bobbi as she makes her way to her transport. He wishes she would be more careful when walking around in open areas like this but she usually catches the look on his face and tells him to lighten up.  
  
"You know the best thing about Han Solo?" Bobbi is halfway into the Jeep, hanging from the overhead bar so she can look back at him.  
  
Ward rolls his eyes and knows that he has to humor her with a response or else she _just won't leave_. "What's that?"  
  
"Eventually — after a lot of soul searching and figuring out life — he gets the girl." She winks at him, and drops into the seat, driving away before he can respond.  
  
There is a soft chirp from the burner phone in his pocket.  
  
[ _next time i want extra egg rolls_. ]  
  
And _this_ is his life.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> \+ the title is one of han solo's famous lines.  
> \+ the parting line about han solo is courtesy of my dear sarah.  
> \+ i'm b-isforbombshell on tumblr if you want to say hi!


End file.
